Venus is Mine
by unknownhand
Summary: Re-write of Season 5 episode Venus. After Manny gets drunk at a party and lets Peter video her topless how far will she go to keep the video a secret?   Starts slow while story overlaps with episode.  Rate M for sex and rape.
1. episode rewrite

From the episode.

Manny walks up to Peter (the new guy that her best friend Emma has a huge crush on) at his locker the day after the party, she was so drunk that she doesn't even remember letting him video her taking off her top.

Peter unashamed tells her what happens and that he wants to see her again. She reminds him that Emma likes him and encourages him to go out with her but Peter is interested in Manny.

A different path.

Manny responds "Last night was what it was and nothing more. I'm trusting you that it stays between us." He picks up his bag and says "Just think about going out with me, don't worry the video is our secret." Then he walks away.

Later that day after a confrontation with her mother in which Manny is told it would be best for her to keep staying with Emma's family Manny goes into the guys locker room and starts looking through Peter's bag. He sees her through the door starts videoing her and as he walks up behind her ask "Looking for this? So when are we going out?" She stands up and says "This isn't funny any more." He steps over the bench toward her and again ask her when they are going out. Manny's emotions get the best of her as she pushes the camera away telling him that she will never go out with him and calling him a freak. She realizes she was to harsh and as he turns away with a hurt look she ask "Just give me back the tape please" choking up on her emotions slightly. Now he has anger in his voice as he looks at her and says "Never tell a shopkeeper that you're desperate to buy his merchandise and my price just went up." He clarifies that she'll have to pay for a $3000 camera he wants. When she says she doesn't have the money he calls her a liar and reminds her that the night before she'd been talking about getting plastic surgery. She begs him telling him that her father took away her credit card and controls her bank account.

"Well we have a few options, if you can't come up with the money then either I can start selling tickets to our little movie" he hits play on the camera and Manny hears her own voice saying "and you can sell this for a million dollars because I'm going to be famous." Disgusted and hurt Manny starts to walk toward the door but Peter steps in front of her "There is another option, I've been asking you to go out with me. If we skip to the end of the date then I'll get rid of the video." Manny's eyes get big "What are you asking?" He smiles looking up and down her body. "This time I get to see you naked and um my hands wont be on a camera." Manny feels trapped, she can't believe what he's saying or that he's almost laughing as he says it.

"I'm not a whore, I won't have sex with you." Peter still blocking her path to the door answers "I wasn't trying to say you are but I have something you want and you are something I want. We don't have to go all the way but make me happy or everybody in school sees that video. How will Emma feel about you getting topless with me at a party? And without her how many friends is the porno-girl going to have?" Images swirl through Manny's mind, Emma kicking Manny out of her life, people seeing the video, having to face the school and her parents afterward. "Peter, please" he interrupts "You know you're going to end up saying yes, the longer you wait the higher my price will be. One more thing if I do show this video, every guy in school will be expecting his turn with you. A little fun with me is a pretty low price. So when do we meet?" Manny answers in barely more then a whisper "I may be able to get the money, if I pay you or if I say yes then you'll give me the video?" He promises that he will and she responds "I can meet you tomorrow night" and he tells her where to show up then steps aside so she can leave the locker room. Manny feels nauseous the rest of the day and struggles to act naturally.

Manny attempts to get the money she'd paid up front to the plastic surgeon back but is told that her parents have already received the reimbursement. Manny decides that she can't let the video get out and that there is only one other choice. Emma knows something is wrong but Manny avoids talking about what is bothering her that night and throughout the next day. Manny's stomach knots up more and more as time to meet Peter approaches.


	2. the date she didn't want

Peter holds the door open for Manny to come into his house. He's dressed up like this is a real date while Manny is wearing a jacket, baggy t-shirt and jeans. As he takes her jacket "You're right on time" she reluctantly gives up the jacket and isn't sure what to say. Peter leans in and kisses her cheek then he puts his hand gently but firmly on her back "Lets go to my room." Manny mentally berates herself for letting things come to this and responds "You remember our deal. I said I'd take my cloths off for you and I get the video, I'm not going to have sex." Peter smiles arrogantly "That wasn't the deal. I said we didn't have to go all the way" he corrects her "but if you don't want to lose all your friends and be the school joke starting tomorrow then you're going to have to do more then take off your cloths."

Even though she's fully dressed Manny covers herself with her arms and wishes she could shrink until she disappeared. "How much more?" Peter puts an arm around her lower back "Well" he starts slowly "you have three choices but we are going to make out and well the rest depends on you. You're going to kiss me back and well more than kiss. You're not willing to do one so either we find out how good you are with your mouth or" he slides his hand down grabbing her ass and sliding a couple fingers between the cheeks pressing up and in against the denim. Manny pushes away from him and walks a few steps away. "How can you treat me like this? You said you liked me?" Peter answers "I do like you, I wanted us to start dating but I'm just a freak remember? It's at least as much because of you that things turned out this way." When Manny just looks at the floor and doesn't answer Peter says sincerely "You are beautiful and sexy and your cool. I like you but we both know what tonight is." He walks over raises her chin and kisses her cheek again. "It's your decision Manny, but it's time to decide." He puts his arm around her back and guides her the rest of the way to his bedroom closing the door behind him.

As she looks at the bed she accepts what is going to happen. The thought that Emma will never know about the party or tonight doesn't comfort her much. He glances at the two places he his cameras making sure they aren't visible. "I.. I'll um go down on you, you said that was ok." Peter smiles "Yeah that will work." He un-tucks her shirt and she lets him pull it off over her head then she fights back the urge to cover her bra with her arms. Her body tenses as he leans in and kisses her lips one arm going around her waist the other hand on her breast. She slowly opens her lips to his tongue and half heartedly returns the kiss. Peter pulls his mouth away and moves his lips closer to her ear as his hands come together at the back of her bra. "We had a deal remember? You have to kiss me back you have to get into this. If you're going to give me a blowjob(she feels her bra come undone and Peter begins pulling it down from her shoulders) then you have to make it good. If I feel teeth or if you just sit there then it doesn't count." There is no room for argument in his voice.


	3. the devil calls in debts

Manny nods a reluctant acceptances as Peter caresses her breast. Peter takes his shirt off quickly then embracing Manny says "lets try this again" as he kisses her. Manny still hates that this guy is touching her but she returns the kiss and makes herself wrap her arms around him. He smiles "That's more like it, now lets see what else you've got." He steps back and looks at her body waiting. Manny can't help but wonder if he's trying to make her feel as awkward as is humanly possible as she unbuttons her jeans and finishes undressing in front of him. Peter makes an approving "mmmmm" sound as he pulls her toward the bed only to feel Manny resist him. She looks at the bed and says "I'm not doing that." "Relax sexy I still have my pants on."

She sits to his left on the bed and he kisses her again sliding his hand up the inside of her right thy and her humiliation grows as he penetrates her with his fingers. This is the most passionate intense kiss they've shared and she hates the fact that her body is starting to tingle and enjoy the way he's touching her. He ends the kiss quickly pushing against her right arm pushing her forward off the bed. She starts to stand up but he puts one hand on top of her head and the other on her shoulder pushing her down on her knees in front of him. He quickly undoes his pants and pulls them and his boxers down exposing himself to her. As he grabs the back of her head and pulls her face toward his crotch he quickly says "Cover you teeth with your lips." She obeys nervously, she's never done this before. She and Craig had made love but he had never ask her to do this. That's part of the reason she chose this not wanting to soil those memories.

His right hand on his cock his left on the back of her head he guides her to him. Manny closes her eyes as he enters her mouth, she's surprised by how hot it feels. "Uhh, that feels good, come on suck." He rocks a little as he helps guide her head forward and back, her mouth sliding up and down his shaft. Manny closes her eyes tighter and tries to concentrate on the mechanical part of keeping her end of the deal and block out every other thought. "Come on let me feel your tongue" his voice sounding urgent. Manny doesn't pay attention to his tone of voice she just obeys having no idea if she's doing it right. Then he begins coming in her mouth squirting against the back of her throat. She hears him moaning and saying "Oh God" as she starts to choke on the hot cum. When she tries to pull back so that she can spit it out his hand holds her head in place "Come on swallow. Don't stop!" She tries to swallow but starts to gag then she begins to feel panic. She pushes against the bed pulling her head back and starts to couch and spit the cum out before his dick is clear of her mouth. His hand still on her head he grabs his dick in the other hand and unable to hold back sprays what's left of his load against the side of her face.

"Jesus, you almost bit my dick off!" he says as he stands up angrily. Manny on her hands and knees finishes coughing then straitens looking up at him. "I couldn't breath you asshole." Peter shows no sympathy "Swallowing shouldn't be that hard damn." He inspects for damage. She stands up covering herself with her arms and facing him "I gave you what I wanted, where is the video." He doesn't bother pulling his pants up. "I said no teeth but I could give you the party video since I've got video from tonight that wasn't part of our deal." She looks shocked and pushes him "You bastard I hate you." He smiles "I don't care about your feelings I have your body." Manny practically spits the words "You'll never have me again" at him. She begins to retrieve her cloths but he quickly takes the rest of his cloths off. She demands "What are you doing? Just give me the movie."


	4. not her choice

Peter smiles and says "Ok." He reaches into a bookshelf and pulls out a memory card and also grabs a hidden video camera. While he's doing this she puts her panties on. He holds the card out to Manny while pointing the camera at her.

She covers up holding her shirt in front of herself "What are you doing you freak?"

"I'm reminding you who's in charge." He tosses the disk onto the bed behind her. He nods to the memory card "Why would I care about a video of you topless when I have tonight's video of you naked and going down on the guy Emma likes? Oh and I have the video from a couple of angles to get all of your good sides." He grabs the shirt holding it in place while he leans to look at her ass and inspect the rest of her body.

She hits him in the chest with little affect as she fought to keep from crying.

He smirks at her and says "One time isn't good enough for my new movie."

"What are you talking about you sick bastard?"

"If you don't want the school and the internet to know what kind of girl you really are then tonight was just our first date."

She tries to grab the camera from him but he turns his back keeping his body between her and it. "This is my life you're talking about not some game."

He snatches the shirt from her hands. "You don't get it, I own you. Everything about you is mine." He tosses the camera onto the bed then turns grabbing her. In a very condescending voice he says "I can see that you're upset and it's affecting your judgement." She tries to pull her arm away from him. "Manny because I care about you I'm going to protect you from yourself." He grabs her turning her and pulling her back against his stomach and chest.

"What are you doing?"

"I told you one time wouldn't be enough but tonight is your first installment bitch.'

Before she can re-act he pushes her forward forcing her to bend over his dresser with her right arm trapped between her body and the wall. She frantically tries to wrestle herself free but he grabs her left wrist with his left hand stretching her arm out past her head. With his other hand he pulls her panties down then steps on then pushing them all the way to the floor. Manny starts begging and apologizing trying anything to prevent what she fears is coming next.

He lets go of her wrist and grabs her shoulder holding it against the top of the dresser. He uses his knees to force her thighs apart. She begins to whimper but he ignores her grabbing her hip in his hand he tries to enter her but she resist and moves as much as she can. He moves his hand off of her shoulder and pushes down on her left cheek pressing the right side of her face against the wood chest. He grabs his cock and guides it into her ass. He ignores her repeated calls of "no, please don't" as his knees push her thighs further apart and he thrust deep inside her. She begins crying harder as he rocks in and out and slides his hand under her stomach and gropes her chest. She has no resistance left.

He last longer this time but to her time has become a blur. When he finishes, out of breath, he lets her sink to the floor where she curls up.

He pulls his boxers on and picks up the camera.


End file.
